Romance
by Isa.C
Summary: Eu amo tanto aquela mulher, Deus! Mas eu sempre digo tantas bobagens e ela sempre tem aquele temperamento tão forte... ONE SHOT.


_**Romance**_

_Capítulo único._

A porta batendo com força foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de sair de casa naquela manhã.

Sou casado com Bella há cinco anos e a única parte do nosso casamento que eu não suporto são as brigas. Nossa... Eu amo tanto aquela mulher, Deus! Mas eu sempre digo tantas bobagens e ela sempre tem aquele temperamento tão forte... Por que eu simplesmente não fico quieto? Evita brigas e problemas e eu não preciso ter medo de voltar para casa depois do trabalho e acabar brigando mais uma vez.

- Edward? – a voz da minha irmã me despertou dos meus dilemas.

- Ah! – me levantei da cadeira do meu escritório. – Allie... – a abracei.

- Eu estou te chamando faz uns cinco minutos. – tocou meu rosto. – O que houve?

- Discussões com a Bella novamente. – revirei meus olhos e me sentei no sofá que ficava na parede. – Eu acho que nós estamos chegando na tal crise dos casamentos.- suspirei.

- Como assim? – sentou-se ao meu lado. – Não! Vocês são perfeitos juntos! Com vocês não existe esse negócio de crise não...

- Existe, Alice.

- As brigas estão muito freqüentes? – indagou pegando a minha mão.

- Sim. – recostei a cabeça no sofá. – São por tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo coisas tão insignificantes, sabe?

- Isso se chama rotina, meu irmão. Convivência. – disse. – É o que normalmente acaba com os casamentos.

- Droga. – resmunguei. – Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer com a gente, não é?

- Não. – afirmou.

O meu celular tocou e estranhei ao ver o número de casa no visor.

- Alô? – atendi.

- _Edward? É Ângela._

- Ângela? O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei já nervoso.

-_ Bella foi, digamos, atropelada._ – contou um pouco incerta.

- ATROPELADA? – me coloquei de pé exasperado. – Como assim? Quando? Ela está bem? Está no hospital?

-_ Não! Ela esta bem e em casa. Foram só alguns arranhões... Eu só achei que você deveria saber. _- me tranqüilizou.

- Você achou? Ela não mandou você me ligar? – questionei.

- _Ela... Ela não quis te incomodar._

- Não me importa. – juntei meu terno. – Eu estou indo para casa agora. – desliguei.

- O que houve? – Alice pediu.

- Bella foi atropelada e não quis me contar! A Ângela que ligou por conta própria! – comecei. – Ela está bem e não foi nada demais, mas ela foi atropelada! Pelo Amor de Deus! Ela não me avisou... Eu estou indo para lá.

- Quer que eu vá junto?

- Não. – falei. – Eu preciso conversar com ela.

Entrei em casa e encontrei Ângela na cozinha.

- Como ela está? – perguntei.

- Bem. – respondeu. – Está no quarto. Descansando.

- Tudo bem. – larguei tudo e tirei meu terno. – Eu vou lá falar com ela.

- Eu vou indo, então. – deixou o copo com água que tomava na mesa. – Até mais, Edward.

- Até.

Respirei fundo antes de subir as escadas. Estava preocupado com Bella e ansioso em resolver tudo de uma vez.

Quando abri a porta do quarto e a encontrei dormindo tranqüila só pude respirar aliviado. Ela estava realmente bem. Era isso que mais importava.

Me sentei na beira da cama e me perdi em analisar aquelas feições tão delicadas e que eu já dediquei tanto do meu tempo em admirar. Hoje em dia eu só chego em casa e durmo. Rotina, como diria Alice. Maldita rotina.

Automaticamente minha mão acariciou sua pele macia e depositei um beijo em sua testa. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando me afastei e encontrei seus olhos abertos me olhando.

- Oi,estranha. – sussurrei.

- Oi,estranho. – sorriu pequeno.

- Você está bem? – pedi, afastando algumas mechas de seu cabelo dos seus olhos.

- Sim. Não se preocupe. – desviou o olhar.

- Eu te amo e eu vou sempre me preocupar com você.

Seus olhos voltaram para os meus e notei um pouco de surpresa neles. Quando entendi o porquê me senti terrível.

- Por que você não queria me avisar sobre o atropelamento?

- Por favor, sem brigas. – se sentou na cama.

- Você tem razão. - concordei e me levantei para me retirar, porém parei no meio do caminho. – Eu sei que eu digo muitas bobagens e que muitas vezes eu acabo chegando tarde demais do trabalho e não te dando atenção. – comecei encarando a porta. – Eu sei que muitas vezes eu desconto em você, mas eu também sei que, por mais que eu não diga todos os dias, _eu te amo_ e eu te amo muito. – me virei para ela que me encarava atentamente. – Por isso, meu amor, eu te peço para não levar tão a sério tudo que eu digo ou até mesmo o que eu deixo de dizer. Porque hoje eu congelei e achei que fosse morrer quando a Ângela me ligou dizendo que você tinha sido atropelada e...

- Mas eu estou bem, Edward. – me interrompeu.

- Sim! – me aproximei. – Mas a remota idéia de perder você ou de você estar machucada é insuportável para mim. A minha vida sem você não tem a mínima graça! – me sentei novamente na cama e peguei suas mãos. – Eu preciso que você entenda que não vai ter graça o dia em que eu me trancar no quarto bravo e você não ficar batendo na porta para responder. – ela riu um pouco. – Eu preciso que você entenda que o dia em que eu chegar em casa e você não estiver lá me esperando, brava ou não, sorrindo ou não, eu simplesmente não vou ter mais motivo para viver.

- Edward...

- Não, me deixa terminar. – pedi. – Eu não posso deixar o nosso casamento, o nosso _amor_ cair em uma rotina que só faz mal para gente. Eu não posso me permitir não dizer que eu te amo e quando eu disser você ficar surpresa, porque isso realmente deveria ser uma coisa óbvia. E eu não sei mais o que falar, eu só sei que... Eu preciso de você.

- Posso falar agora? – indagou. Assenti. - Eu conheço poucas pessoas de verdade na minha vida e você deve ser a única pessoa que eu realmente conheço. - se ajeitou e ficou mais próxima de mim. – Eu sempre soube do seu amor, mesmo com todas essas brigas. A minha surpresa foi simplesmente por nós termos tido um momento de afeto depois de tanto tempo. Mas do seu amor eu nunca duvidei e eu espero de todo o coração que você também nunca tenha duvidado do meu, porque para você eu tenho todo um universo, todo um amor completamente intocável e eu só não digo imutável porque você sempre dá um jeito de fazer ele crescer mais ainda. – tocou meu rosto e eu fechei os olhos com o carinho. – Como agora quando você veio até aqui para me ver, mesmo comigo não querendo te incomodar, ou segundos atrás quando você não saiu por aquela porta e abriu seu coração.

- Lembra do que eu prometi para você no dia do nosso casamento? – foi a minha vez de fazer carinho no seu rosto.

- Sim. Você prometeu que nós viveríamos em um eterno _romance_. – lembrou.

- Exatamente. – beijei cada parte do seu rosto. – Desculpa se eu não cumpri essa promessa por um tempo, mas eu garanto que eu nunca mais vou deixar de cumprir.

- Se nós temos que cair em uma rotina, vamos cair em uma rotina de romance. Que tal? – sugeriu sorrindo e aproximando seu rosto do meu.

- Essa é a minha garota! – ri e ela me acompanhou para logo depois tomar seus lábios em um beijo que tanto me fez falta.

**Oii!**

**Eu sei que não ficou boa essa one-shot, mas como eu me dei o trabalho de terminar ela, achei que deveria postar mesmo assim.**

**Beijos e muito obrigada a todos que ainda me acompanham, mesmo com a minha ausência.**

**;***

**Isa**


End file.
